


An English Werewolf in Boston

by Littlegreenbirdy



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A brisket is involved, B&E isn’t a good way to get a boyfriend, Ben POV, Ben is obtuse, Boston Massachusetts in the Fall, Complete, Completed work woo hoo!, Crack, Doggy Style, F/M, Flashing, Fluff, Forgive Me, HEA, Halloween AU, Hopefully I’m funny, I will be adding tags as I go, Kissy kissy Nurse Ben, M/M, Mental Health Facility, Mental Health Issues, Mildly Dubious Consent, No pumpkin spice lattes where harmed in the making of this pile of trash, Panic Attack, People taking medication for mental health issues, Poorly written description of a panic attack, Rey is the Moon Moon of werewolves., The smut has arrived!, Warning this work of fic made my editor snort tea up her nose, impulse control issues, it’s so fluffy I could die, meat cute (no I didn’t miss-spell that), smattering of swearing, soft boi solo, use caution if reading while eating or drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlegreenbirdy/pseuds/Littlegreenbirdy
Summary: Relationship status: Looking for someone to howl at the Moon with.Ben Solo has a furry little problem after a chance meeting with a cute girl in a supermarket on Halloween night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In no way is this supposed to be a accurate portrait of a mental heath facility, I’m not making fun of people who have mental heath issues, because that kind of person is scum.
> 
> This is a comedy that hopefully will make you the reader snort giggle. At least I hope so, fingers crossed

 

Ben Solo was pretty sure the universe hated him.

He’d been rostered to work the night shift on Hallowe’en and it was a full moon. The cherry on the craptastic sundae would be that he was scheduled to work, on this particular nightmare shift, with Leia Organa and if that wasn’t a set up for a horror movie, he wasn’t sure what was.

Leia had unceremoniously informed Ben that he was to pick up two packets of mini-sized assorted chocolate bars and another of candy on the way to work. He thought that was a lot, because he doubted any of the neighboring kids would be asking them for treats, and Ben fully anticipated a night of ding-dong ditch, soothing and/or sedating the more excitable patients, as well as caustic remarks from Leia.

Ben rode the orange line to Back Bay, preferring to take the train rather struggle with the intolerable traffic and impossible parking, and there was the added bonus of a supermarket across from the train station. Ben quickly glanced at the cute display of pumpkins and black cardboard bats out front, stepping around a bunch of excitable kids wearing their Halloween costumes - Iron Man, Wonder Woman and a zombie were being shepherded around by a young woman dressed as a witch, whom Ben suspected was their nanny.

Collecting a shopping basket, he made a beeline for the candy aisle, where he surveyed his options to the familiar strains of the theme from Munsters., The pickings where a bit slim, but he selected two big packets of assorted chocolate bars, a big packet of starbursts and a bag of dark chocolate Hershey’s Kisses for himself. He was on his way to grab something for his meal break, when he noticed a slim young woman in the meat section.

Her brown hair was tied back in a quirky mohawk of three buns, but she didn’t seem to be wearing a costume. The second odd thing he noticed was the way she was dressed. It had been a cool, overcast day with the promise of a chilly night, yet all she wore was a skimpy floral dress and slouchy cardigan with ankle boots. As he moved closer, he could see that her legs were bare and exposed to the elements, but apparently she wasn’t in any discomfort. She was, however, grabbing up packets of steak and frantically dropping them into her cart.

“Hey, are you having a barbecue for werewolves or something?” Ben joked.

The young woman swiftly looked up, shocked. “What?” She exclaimed, sounding horrified. She had a brisket in one hand and rump roast in the other.

“It’s just, you know, that’s a lot of beef... I was wondering if you were having a barbecue, like, for werewolves…?”

It sounded really stupid, now Ben thought about it. “You know, Hallowe’en?” he said, waving one hand to the black cat and Jack o’lantern banners overhead. The store radio station was now playing ‘Spooky’ by Dusty Springfield.

“Yeah, of course. Sorry, I’m just a little distracted. Yeah, I am having a...barbecue,” she said lamely, clearing her throat.

“If you’re cooking on a grill, you might want to rethink the brisket then - it’ll need a long time to cook,” Ben said kindly. “Unless you were planning on slow cooking it in a smoker.”

“Oh no, I wasn’t planning on... smoking it,” she said, putting the brisket back, seeming slightly regretful. Ben noted her British accent but decided against saying anything, as she was probably sick of people comments about it.

“Look, I’m sorry. Forget I said anything, please take the brisket. I’m Ben, by the way, Ben Solo,” he said, offering his hand with a smile.

She seemed a little more interested, upon seeing his display of teeth. “Rey Jakku,” she offered, shyly glancing him over and smiling as though she maybe liked what she saw...?

Encouraged he said, “Rey, I’ve got to ask - aren’t you cold?”

“Cold?” She said, as though she was unfamiliar with the concept. “Ohhh, no,” she replied, with a nervous little laugh. “I tend to run a little warm.” At that moment, another customer reached for the brisket that Rey had put back a minute ago and, spotting this, she hastily snatched it back up again, giving him a fierce glare as she dropped it in her cart. She turned attention back to Ben after the other guy had taken a good few cautious steps back.

She smiled warmly at Ben, her eyes were the colour of whiskey, but then she blinked and they seemed to change to a greenish hazel. Must’ve been a trick of the light, he thought to himself as he looked behind him for a light source.

“Left it to the last minute?” She asked pointing to his basket.

“I’m on the way to work. My co-worker asked me to pick up some candy, in case of trick or treaters,” he explained. She was definitely cute and seemed to be into him, and he was just wondering whether he should he just offer her his phone number, when a frantic beeping sounded, and she fished her phone from the pocket of her cardigan. Reading the screen, she gulped and looked a bit pale.

“Well, it was very nice talking to you, Ben,” she said to him, before bolting away with her cart of meat.

“Shit,” he muttered softly. He’d sure blown that.

Dejected, he grabbed a frozen dinner of pumpkin lasagna and a salad and made his way to the checkout. He spotted Rey shifting from one foot to the other, her arms crossed as she looked impatiently at the long queues. It was pretty obvious that she was in a hurry and she had too many groceries for the express checkout.

“Hey, need a hand?” He asked.

“Oh yeah, I need to go and the guy on the checkout is a penny-ante dictator!” She grumbled, giving the unrepentant guy in a polo shirt an angry glare.

“Here, I have an idea - you give me some of your groceries and I’ll take them though the checkout for you,” Ben offered.

“Really? Thank you!” She handed him a grubby fifty dollar note and an armful of steak. As Rey passed the steaks to him he felt the heat radiating from her.

“Christ, Rey! Are you running a fever?” He exclaimed, placing his hand across her forehead. Heat was pouring off her. It was weird, her eyes were bright and clear and her skin felt dry, certainly not clammy. Rey was looking up at him with big round eyes.

“Umm, sorry, I’m a nurse” he explained. “Do you have any muscle aches or a headache? Maybe the shivers?” His voice deepened as he slid his hand down her cheek to cup her jaw, his fingertips brushing over the glands in a way that probably wasn’t strictly professional. Detecting no worrying swelling, he removed his wandering hand before he got himself slapped. Rey was looking at him her lips slightly parted and a lovely pink blooming in her cheeks.

“I’m...” she paused to clear her throat delicately, “just have high body temperature, always have...” she stammered. A guy in the line of people behind them choose that moment to call loudly, “Hey pal! Maybe you could play doctor some place else?”

“That’ll be fifty-eight five dollars, please,” the cashier drawled, in a nasal South Boston accent. Rey flushed red and handed a hundred dollar note to the unimpressed cashier.

It was on the tip of Ben’s tongue to tell the guy off, but there was a line of disgruntled looking people behind them so he settled for telling him, “She’s sick, jerk. How about some compassion!”

The man with the craggy face and bald misshaped head looked like he had his doubts about Ben’s motives being entirely compassionate in nature, but was distracted by Rey fixing him with a face- melting glare. He blanched the colour of oatmeal and Ben thought he might’ve heard her growling, but it could’ve been the radio, as it was playing a twangy rockabilly song about a teenage werewolf.

The cashier scanned his shopping as quickly as possible, and Ben felt bad for the guy as he clearly didn’t want a fistfight in his express lane on a busy day. So Rey and Ben were soon standing outside in the afternoon sunlight.

“Rey, look. Promise me you’re going to take some Tylenol and drink some water, okay?” He pulled a sharpie from the breast pocket of his scrubs. “Here’s my number. If you’re feeling any worse or if you’d like me to buy you dinner and a movie, give me a call,” he said, as he jotted his number on her grocery bag. He was about to hand her the bag when a sudden impact on the back of his knee sent him stumbling into Rey, her face colliding with his chest.

Ben’s arm wrapped automatically around Rey’s waist to prevent her toppling over, he looked around for what it was that hit him. He saw a little kid dressed as werewolf in a ripped plaid shirt with a mask that was clearly hampering his ability to see, snarling at Ben and Rey before his father grabbed his hand. “Twain! You run off again and we’re going home,” the dad reprimanded. Turning to them, he said, “Sorry about that.” And he dragged the growling werewolf named Twain away.

“Why on earth would someone call their kid Twain?” Ben asked, as he watched the retreating pair. He turned his attention back to Rey who was still nose-deep in his collar and didn’t seem to mind.

She was taking in a deep breath and Ben was suddenly really glad he had showered and put on some cologne. Rey was almost nuzzling his sternum, but then her phone interrupted again with the same alarm as before. She snapped out of her neck snuggling and seized her shopping from him. She was strong, hefting the two heavy bags as though they were filled with cotton balls.

“I got to go, but it was nice to meet you, Ben,” she smiled, and dashed off.

“Double shit,” he muttered, running a hand through his hair. Ben checked his phone for the time and realised he had better move if he didn’t want to be late for work. He walked the three blocks at a brisk pace.

Chandrila House was a pretty cushy place to work, as far as mental institutions go, located on a peaceful corner of Back Bay. It catered for Boston’s upper classes’ bat-shit crazies. A stately five story Victorian brownstone, partly covered in a climbing ivy, now beginning to change from summer lush green to a blending of oranges and deep scarlet, which glowed in the light of the sunset. Once he reached the front door, he pressed the buzzer and waited to be allowed in.

“Hey, Ben,” a friendly female voice sounded from the speaker. “You’re cutting it close,” Rose reproached.

“I have chocolate,” he said, holding up a bag to the camera, the buzz and click telling him the door was open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben’s work situation gets a lot hairier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fluffy crack and not meant to be a accurate reflection of anyone’s experience of being in a mental health care facility.

“I call dibs on an Almond Joy!” Kaydel said as Ben arrived at the desk. She was closing her computer down and heading home for the night. He opened the bag and picked out the coconut confection, tossing it to Kaydel. She caught it with both hands. “Thanks Ben, you’re a sweetie,” she said.

Ben snorted softly as he crossed to the beautifully restored stairway, his hand relishing the cool sleek contour of the sweeping banister, polished to a high gloss finish. He climbed up, reaching his destination on the first floor, his footsteps muffled by the thick Persian carpet. At the third landing he turned left and arrived at the doorway to the suites. 

Ben slipped his ID card through the reader and the door gave a quiet click as it opened. The men’s suites featured an elegant blue and grey sitting area and nurses’ station, which featured a stern-looking woman wearing red cat’s eye glasses, with long greying hair swept back into a braid. She didn’t bother to look up from her monitor. 

“You’re late,” she rasped in a voice that sounded like she smoked two packs a day. Ben checked the clock over her head. 

“I’ve still got five minutes until my shift starts. And hello to you too, Leia,” Ben drawled as he slipped out of his jacket. 

“If you’re not ten minutes early, you’re late. Didn’t your mother teach you anything?” She snarked. Ben sighed as he slipped his security tag lanyard over his head and tucked it underneath his shirt.

He took his things into the staff room behind the nurses’ station. Leia was wearing a black scrubs shirt printed with pumpkins, paired with black trousers. Ben had elected to not be festively attired so his scrubs were a plain black. He muttered as he stuffed his jacket in his locker and put his dinner in the fridge.

“Did you get the chocolate bars?” She barked. 

“Yes, Your Royal Unsufferableness, I got your god damned chocolate.”

Ben heard the chair squeaking. “What did you say?” She asked sharply as he re-emerged from the staff room. She only just cleared five foot with big brown doe eyes, but she had the balls of a samurai. Ben held the candy out as a shield against the tiny battle-axe. 

“I said I got your chocolate,” he said sullenly as he pushed his dark red undershirt up to his elbows. He was in for a long night, he mused, as she claimed the goodies without so much as a thank you and up-ended them into a jack-o-lantern shaped ceramic bowl. She picked out a Twix bar before placing the bowl on the desk. Ben took a Hershey’s Kiss for himself before putting his stash in a drawer, and then picked up the reports and his glasses, scanning each for any new faces or changes in his patients. 

He read quietly for a few minutes, before the door clicked open and the patients filed inside. Leia went to the drug room to start organising each patient’s medication while Ben marshalled the troops for their night’s entertainment. This was principally to keep the chief troublemakers from killing each other, namely Poe Dameron and Armitage Hux.

Dameron, who was seeking treatment for his chronic lack of impulse control, and Hux, who reminded Ben of a vindictive little boy whose only delight in this world seemed to be pulling the wings off butterflies. 

Each hated the other on sight. Well, to be fair, the hate was mostly one-sided - Hux actively despised Dameron, while Dameron seemed to view Hux as a therapeutic toy, siphoning his own frustration into making the vein in Hux’s forehead throb. Either way, it was shit that Ben didn’t need. 

“Okay guys,” Ben called over the chatter of voices. “Dr Skywalker has given you a choice of several Halloween themed movies...”

“Oh, let me guess, - Salem’s lot, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre maybe The Shining?” Poe Dameron wisecracked. 

“So close! Hocus-Pocus, Wallace and Gromit ‘The curse of the were-rabbit’ and Ghostbusters,” he said, reading the spines. 

“Original or the reboot?” Hux asked pointedly. 

“Reboot,” Ben replied, to a collective groan. “You know the doc doesn’t allow violent movies. So what’s your poison? Hands up for Hocus-Pocus?” He counted the smattering of raised hands. “Wallace and Gromit? And Ghostbusters? Okay Wallace and Gromit it is.” He declared and went to put the DVD in the player. He didn’t think the re-boot was that bad - it lacked the originality of the original, but there were some funny lines. Leia re-emerged just as the jaunty theme music started and, between the two them, they doled out the prescriptions. Hux was being typically difficult and refused to take his. 

“Come on, Armitage,” Ben cajoled. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dameron start to say something and Ben immediately said, in a shockingly pleasant tone, “Poe! Shut your pie-hole.” Poe decided against pushing the much larger man’s buttons.

Hux smirked and tipped the cup into his mouth, following the pills with his water. “Armitage...” Ben said, wearily. Armitage rolled his eyes and resentfully opened his mouth, showing the underside of his tongue and hooking a finger inside each of his cheeks to give Ben a comprehensive view of the inside of his mouth. 

About ten minutes into the movie, the light in the nurses’ station flicked on, indicating that someone was ringing the front door bell. Checking the monitor, Ben saw several kids in costumes at the front door. “I’ll go,” he told Leia, and trotted down to the foyer with the candy bowl in hand to find a vampire, Harry Potter, and a grown man dressed as cowardly lion, looking extremely embarrassed about it, and pushing a baby dressed as nigiri in a stroller. 

That was basically the early part of his night. The later it got, the more ding-ding ditches he got, Leia and his patients ate a good portion of the candy while watching Hocus-Pocus and eventually went to bed, thankfully, without the usual spats. It was a normal boring night at work and he should’ve known it was going to all go to crap. 

After his dinner break at one, he came out to find Leia arguing with someone on the phone. “And you want to bring her here? We’re a private facility...that’s not my problem. That’s ridiculous, oh he did, did he?...Fine! I’ll take it up with him,” she said, before slamming the phone down. 

“What’s the problem?” Ben asked as he unwrapped another Kiss. 

“Luke fucking Skywalker is trying to send us a werewolf,” she spat, as she hit Luke’s number on the speed dial using more force than was strictly necessary. “What do you think you’re doing?” She barked down the phone, and Ben leant back in his chair chewing on his chocolate, calmly watching Leia ripping Luke a new asshole. At least it wasn’t him for a change “Are you joking?! If she’s that dangerous, why on earth would you want to bring her here?” There was a long pause. “Fine! Fine, you do whatever you want and I’ll pick up the pieces, as usual.” And she slammed the phone down.

Ben waited for a long beat before saying anything. “A werewolf. We haven’t had one of those before,” he drawled, eyebrows raised. 

“They’re bringing her over from Massachusetts General in about half an hour. Go tell Rose and Tallie to make up their high security suite,” she ordered, and Ben barely resisted the urge to salute her. He left the men’s section and climbed up to the next level, the women’s floor, knocking and waving to the camera before the door clicked to admit him. Rose was a firecracker, a full foot shorter than him and wearing glow-in-the-dark skeleton print scrubs. 

“Hey Rose. We have a female patient coming in, can you and Tallie get the high care room ready for her, please?” He asked, tapping a little rhythm on the desk with his hands. 

“Hi, Ben. The high care room. What’s she on?” Rose asked, confused “Why isn’t she at General?” 

“Sorry Rose, I’m just the messenger. Luke is bringing her over now. You might want to find a big litter box though, she thinks she’s a werewolf,” Ben said. “Hey, Tallie,” he greeted as she came up the hallway, glowing green witches dotted over her scrubs. 

“Lycanthropy? Seriously?” Tallie queried sceptically.

“Well, it’s not surprising, really. The news has been non-stop about the full moon and Hallowe’en. I’m amazed we’re not up to asses in werewolves.” Rose observed dryly. 

“Good point. Well, I’ll set the room up for her,” Tallie said. “So I’ll meet you down stairs to admit Gingersnaps okay?” 

Having completed his errand, Ben turned to leave the women’s section. 

“Hey... just don’t take this too lightly okay? Luke said she was dangerous.” Ben said. Tallie and Rose nodded. He knew they knew their jobs but he had a bad feeling about this. “By the way, I like your scrubs,” he added, giving them both a little a wink as he closed the door. 

When he returned to the men’s section, he found Leia rifling through paperwork, fuming. “Take it easy, I’ll do the transfer, okay? Just simmer down,” he said. Leia opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off before she could say anything. “I know, don’t say it...” he said as he ran his hand through his hair. 

“There are worse people you could sound like, you know,” she chided him. Not many though, Ben thought to himself.

The green light blinked on, indicating that someone was ringing bell at the discreet back entrance gate. Ben flicked the monitor on, revealing the ambulance, with Luke hanging his head out the window to enable his weather-beaten face to be clearly visible to the camera.

Grabbing his black hoodie from the back of his chair, he left the men’s section again, the admission forms still in hand, and took the elevator to the private entrance. The ambulance was waiting in the small courtyard, its engine making fog in the cold night air. To add to the creepy atmosphere, dead leaves were tumbling across the paved driveway, propelled by a bitter burst of wind. Rose came out the door, wrapping herself up tightly in her pink knitted cardigan. 

A baby-faced black guy in his late twenties hopped out of the ambulance and immediately approached Rose. In a distinct south London accent, he introduced himself as Finn D’Qar. Finn was apparently very taken with Rose, looking at her while offering Ben a wave and a distracted ‘Hey man’. Luke was still in the ambulance, talking to whoever was in the back, so Ben went round and lifted the rear door, to reveal two disheveled women - one in her late forties, maybe, with light purple hair; the other, very familiar. 

“Ben!” Rey cried, clearly delighted. With a ripping sound, she launched herself out of the ambulance and tackled him, wrapping her legs around his waist. 

Ben dropped the paperwork and grabbed her ass automatically to prevent her from dropping to the pavers. He wheezed as she squeezed her thighs around him, chanting, “Ben! Ben! Ben!” Holy shit, she was strong. 

Rey sucked in a deep breath, seemingly savouring his scent. “You smell so good, like dark chocolate, pumpkin lasagna and cum,” she enthused. 

Ben blushed beet red as Rose turned her head away, her shoulders shaking she covered her mouth with one hand and gripped Finn’s bicep with the other for support. The purple-haired woman had no such qualms, and she dissolved into snort-giggles as a confused Finn asked, “What was that last one again?”

Ben moved his hands to more respectful territory on her thighs, wondering how the hell had she smelled that. So okay, yes, he’d rubbed one out before work, but he’d showered afterwards... how the hell had she known?

“So you two know each other?” A sardonic male voice asked. Luke Skywalker didn’t look remotely amused. His face was set in dour lines of disapproval, with blue eyes as hard as stones, but then he didn’t have Rey wriggling like a happy puppy over his dick while she nuzzled and whuffled against his neck. 

“Rey, you got to hop down and back onto the gurney. Come on, please?” He wheezed the ‘please’ when she tightened her grip on him, her legs were like a vice. He tried to unhook her ankles, but she wasn’t budging. 

“Just get the gurney out,” he told the others. “Rey, I need you to get back on the... the gurney, now. Please... please do what i ask,” he said, desperately trying to force more authority into his voice while she ran her tongue from the hollow of his throat to his Adam’s apple. God, he’d be so into this if Luke wasn’t boring holes in his skull. An extremely reluctant Rey finally detached herself, looking up at him with, for lack of a better term, Puppy eyes. 

She’d changed clothes, thankfully, but she was still dressed too lightly for the frosty Massachusetts night, in black jeans, ripped to the point that they could be barely be considered clothing, a huge buffalo check flannel and a tank top advertising ‘The Slaughtered Lamb Pub’. Her makeup had been natural this afternoon but now her bright eyes were rimmed in black and she only had one boot on. 

Ben tried to compose himself as he attempted to speak to Luke, but Rey was now running her hands through his hair. “We just met today in the supermarket,” he explained, yelping when she nipped his ear as he tried to gently prize her off him. Luke raised his bushy eyebrows in disbelief. “What happened to your face?” Ben asked, desperately needing to deflect. 

“She did. It’s carpet burn, I was consulting on a case and she flying tackled me coming out of Cadany’s office.” 

“Hey, we’re probably going to get another call any minute,” the woman with the purple hair said. “So can we get this transfer started? Please?”

As Finn gathered up the paperwork scattered over the ground, Luke jerked his head, indicating he wanted to speak privately. But Rey didn’t seem to want to be separated from him, whining and making grabby hands. “I’m only going over there, okay?” He said gently as she made a whuffing sound and pouted. 

“So you only just met today?” Luke drawled. Ben nodded and began his studying his sneakers. “Did you notice any abnormal behaviour then?” 

“Umm, she was buying a lot of beef. She said it was for a barbecue,” Ben said. Actually he was the one who talked about werewolves maybe he’d inadvertently fed her delusions. 

“What?” Luke growled. Ben thought about lying for about half a second, but realized he might be hampering her recovery by being economical with the truth. 

“I mentioned werewolves. It was joke - I said ‘what, are you holding a barbecue for werewolves?’.” 

While Ben justified having a sense of humour to Luke, who had never really had one, Finn was trying his luck with Rose.

“So what are you doing after work?” Finn asked, biting his lip as he slowly looked her over. 

“Probably falling face first into bed,” Rose said coquettishly, looking under her lashes at him. 

“Want some company?” Finn asked smoothly. 

Amilyn Holdo was over it, all of it. “Luke?” She fumed. “Luke, I want a word with you. Now. Okay, I don’t know what she’s on,” she said, pointing at Rey, who had now taken off her remaining boot so she could use her toes to scratch behind her ear. Everyone stared, but Rey was unfazed by their scrutiny. “But she’s your problem now,” Amilyn finished lamely. 

Luke sighed heavily and signed the paperwork. “Okay everybody, it’s been a long night so we’re going to get Rey settled. Finn, Amilyn – goodnight. Rose, Ben - let’s get inside.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben gets hit with a clue by four.

Ben realised, Now that she wasn’t climbing him like a jungle gym, that Rey had padded restrains around each of her wrists. 

Catching his astonished expression, Amilyn said in a low voice, “Oh yeah, she’s wicked strong! Those things are rated to hold a 300 pound guy. She’s torn through them like wet tissue paper.” She raised her eyebrows incredulously. “I’ve seen Ketamine, Meth, bath salts, but this is a new one on me.” 

“Did you try sedating her?” Ben asked quietly. 

“Man, they tried,” Finn told him. “She’s had 50mg of haloperidol plus 2 mg of benzodiazepine. Does she look sedated to you?” 

Ben looked cautiously across at Rey, seeing her crouched and ready to pounce on him again. “Wait... No, wait! Down, girl!” He held up his hands in an attempt to stop her, but he was too late. She sprang off the gurney, landing on him, and he only just managed to stop them both from toppling into the azaleas. 

“Just take her up like that,” Luke said, as Ben straightened up with Rey still clinging to his chest. She hooked her feet behind his back, letting out a contented huff as she enthusiastically hugged his neck. Ben fruitlessly tried to loosen her grip. “Rey...need air!” He wheezed.

“Sorry, Ben!” She said, loosening her iron grip around his neck, but still nosing his hair and wiggling happily. He hooked his hands under her thighs and, summoning up the dregs of his dignity, walked towards the door. Rose waved Amilyn and Finn goodbye as she scanned the rest of them in, and they trudged to the elevator. Rose stood on one side of Ben while Luke took up the other side.

“He likes you, you know,” Rey suddenly piped up. 

“Pardon?” Ben said, looking down at his passenger. 

“Oh no! Not you, Honey Bunny,” she giggled as she nuzzled him again. “Her.” She nodded towards Rose.

“Me?”

“Oh yeah, Finn’s really into you. He was giving off waves of pheromones and he doesn’t smell like he has a woman. He’s going to pound you through to the other side of the mattress,” she confided in a stage whisper. 

“Oh!” Rose exclaimed, clearing her throat as her face turned a bright pink. Luke was staring straight ahead as if he could will the elevator to free fall to the bottom with the power of his brain. Rose struggled to keep the smile off her face, while Ben just prayed that he wasn’t tenting the front of his trousers after the pounding remark. Also, Honey Bunny?

The doors opened with dull ‘bong’ and they emerged onto the fourth floor. Rey took in the sweeping Victorian era staircase, the stained glass bay windows on the landing. Her eyes roamed over the dizzying Chinoiserie wallpaper and the high ceilings. Ben mused that he had never really thought about it that much - he’d been raised in a stately Victorian house in Beacon Hill, and didn’t have the same reaction to opulent surroundings as other people. 

Rose swiped her card to allow them in to the women’s section, where Tallie approached them from the direction of the high security suite. 

“Hey, Ben. You have a little something on your shirt,” she said, smirking. 

“Ha ha ha, Tallie,” Ben deadpanned. 

A vibration was building in Ben’s chest, and it took him a second to realise that Rey’s attention had shifted from him to Tallie, and she was now growling. “Rey?” He said quietly. He could feel her releasing her legs. “Rey,” he rumbled in warning as Rey’s feet touched the ground. Sensing the danger, his arm looped around her waist a second before she launched herself forward at Tallie. Ben heaved her off her feet.

“Rose! Door!” He called. With Rey up in the air and having no traction, Ben charged towards the open cell door, carrying her underneath his arm like a football. “Easy, sweetheart,” he soothed. “Just take it easy.” 

She rounded on him, her eyes the colour of cognac. But when she saw the expression on his face, she stopped dead in her tracks just in front of him. “Ben?”

With a blink, the orangish colour in her eyes was gone, and she went from raging lunatic to kicked puppy in a heartbeat. Ben slammed the door firmly shut, and he could hear her slapping her palms against it as she shouted his name. 

“You know, I think she might be slightly attached to you,” Luke drawled. 

Ben tore both of his hands through his hair, ruffling and sending it into crazy spikes. 

“Obviously, I need to leave this situation so that you three can take it from here!” He snapped, electing to ignore Luke’s jibe. 

“Ben? Please don’t,” she whimpered. Ben felt an ache in his chest that had nothing to do with muscular strain from lugging her around. 

In a low voice, Luke turned to him and said, “No, you’re staying here. We might need your muscle.” He motioned for Ben to get out of Rey’s line of sight. “Tallie, could you go down to Leia, please.” Tallie, white as sheet, didn’t need to be told twice and fled out the door, downstairs to Leia.

In the same whispered tone, Luke went on, “Rose, could you get some more appropriate clothes for Rey, please?” Rose was looking a bit pale but composed herself and duly went to the staff room to find a clean pair of scrubs. Luke addressed the window of the suite. “Rey, I would like you to change your clothes, please.”

Rey was pacing the floor. It wasn’t a true padded cell, but it was designed to make it as hard as possible for patients to injure themselves and there wasn’t much in the room, just a bed. “Why?” She snarled. “I want to talk to Ben.” Luke looked sideways at Ben “He’s gone back to his station Rey,” Luke lied smoothly. 

“He’s standing to the left of the nurses desk,” she said, sarcasm dripping off each syllable. “Care to try again, Doctor Skywalker?”

Ben bit his bottom lip to stop the job-ending laughter from spilling out. How could she have known? She must’ve seen his reflection or his shadow. The power of suggestion...that’s what this was - they’d been hearing about werewolves all week, with endless Halloween and full moon talk, and now they were seeing werewolves everywhere. Ben motioned to Rose to give him the extra scrubs.

“Ben,” Luke practically growled. “That’s not a good idea. Giving her your attention is just going to exacerbate the situation.”

“I’m aware of that, but we need to get her settled. I’ll leave right after this, but for now let’s just keep her calm,” Ben told the cantankerous old codger. 

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Luke muttered, and Ben wondered whether Luke ever had a good feeling about anything. Pushing his own concerns aside, he stepped in front of the window. 

Peering through the cell door window, Ben saw that Rey’s hair had come out of its three bun style, with one half up and the rest hanging down to her shoulders in chestnut waves. This afternoon she’d looked pretty, a sweet girl. But now she looked, well, to be frank, fucking hot. The blackish brown eyeshadow around her eyes brought the coppery and green hues of her irises and she now looked at him with naked hunger. All those ‘get you a girl that can do both’ memes floated to mind. 

“Rey, could you please put these on?” He asked, trying to will the blood to flow to his brain instead of other parts. She watched him for a moment, a very naughty smile playing on her lips, then dropped her flannel shirt to the floor, and Ben immediately averted his eyes. He looked up at the ceiling, then the cell door, to the drawer used for giving the patients objects without risking the nurses. He dropped the scrubs into the drawer and spoke to the door. “When you’re ready, Rey, you can put your clothes in the drawer, okay?” 

He heard her take the scrubs and a few moments later the draw rattled again, as though she was putting her clothes in there. “That’s everything,” she called, and Ben was relieved to see she hadn’t put her panties in as well. He gathered her clothes and set them aside in a bag to be laundered. 

“When you’re dressed, let me know,” he called to her. 

Inside Rey hummed her agreement, and after a few moments she informed him that she was dressed. Cautiously, Ben looked up to see she was wearing the mismatched scrubs, a dark blue top and olive green pants. She gave him the sweetest little smile, then flashed her tits at him. 

“Rey,” he sighed, keeping his eyes on her ceiling. “You’re making my life hard.” 

“Just your life, Ben?” She asked quizzically, still with her tits out for the universe. It was taking all of his willpower not to laugh or allow his eyes to drift downward. 

“Walked right into that one, Ben,” Rose drawled. “Enough torturing the poor man, Rey. Could you put the twins away now, please?” 

“Rey, Ben is going back to his section now,” Luke said firmly, fixing Ben with a steely glance, and Ben had to agree it was probably in his own best interest to go. He had to smirk, though - her titties were definitely going to a hallowed place in his masturbatory memory bank. 

He descended the stairs, wondering what fresh hell awaited him. He slipped his card through the reader and pushed the door open when the lock released. Tallie and Leia looked up, and he noticed Tallie had a mug of something clutched to her chest. He only hoped it wasn’t laced with whiskey but, with Leia, who knew?

“Hey, Tallie are you alright?” He asked gently. 

“Yeah, I’m alright. I’m sorry I was so freaked out, it was just... her eyes!” She shuddered. 

“Well, she’s in the secure room now. I think it was just the make-up that make her look like that. It brought the gold out in her eyes...” he told her, trying to sound reassuring. 

Leia watched their exchange with her chin balanced on her fist, her elbow resting on the desk. 

“I should get back up there,” Tallie said, squaring her shoulders. “Thanks for the tea and sympathy, Leia.” 

“You’re very welcome, sweetie,” Leia said warmly, giving her arm a motherly pat. Ben nearly sprained his eye muscles by trying so hard not to roll them towards the ceiling. Leia waited until Tallie was outside before drawling, “She’s such a lovely girl, but you’re just not interested, are you?” She sighed, the longing and regret evident in her voice. “So when can I expect gran-puppies?”

“What?”

“Don’t you ‘what?’ me, Benjamin Bail Solo, in that dumb ass tone!”

“Can’t you go easy just for once, Mom?” Ben sighed, slumping into the chair while rubbing his hands through his hair. 

“’Mom’?” She repeated. “I thought you didn’t want anyone here to know we’re related?!” She continued, assuming an exaggerated deep and pompous tone, “I don’t want people to know I work with my mom and uncle.” 

“Just stop,” he groaned, crossing his arms over his chest defensively, and a feminine scent drifted up, sweet, floral and somehow animalistic. He wanted to bring his shirt up to his nose and draw that scent in, it reminded him of these weird pink candies that his dad had once brought back from Australia - ‘Musk’. Apparently, it was an Australian custom to feed Americans their strange foods and watch the reactions. He never wanted to taste Vegemite again. 

“Benjamin!” Leia barked. 

“What?” 

“Did you hear anything I just said!” She asked, fairly vibrating with diminutive Wasp/Jewish wrath. 

“Arrr, go check on the patients?” He guessed. Christ almighty, he was thirty. Why did he always revert to a fourteen year old around her? The expression on his mother’s face was withering. 

“Go, go right now,” she growled and, even at six feet two inches, Benjamin Bail Solo did as he directed. He walked up the dimly lit hallway, quietly checking in on each patient to make sure there was no bed-hopping, hook-ups or relationships, which were strictly forbidden among the patients, triply so for the staff. 

He just had the last two rooms to check: Armitage’s and, across the hall, Poe’s. It was quiet, the thick brick walls muffling the meagre traffic noise from outside. Poe’s room faced the street while Armitage’s contained no window, something he’d complained about loudly when he had arrived. Ben’s hand was on the handle of Poe’s door, when he stopped. 

Someone else was here, that prickling sensation that started between his shoulder blades and crept up his neck raising the fine hairs at the nape of his neck. He looked around the hall but it was deserted. 

He turned back and a pale face, framed by long dark hair was standing right next to him. 

Ben stumbled sideways with a shriek that sounded like ‘ehggkk!’. Very manly.

He bounced off the wall and crashed to the carpet and, from his spread-eagled position on the floor, he groaned, “Fucking hell, Rey! I think I might’ve shit myself!”

Rey sniffed the air delicately. “No, you’re all good,” she said, good-naturedly, as she reached down to yank him back onto his feet.

Ben wrinkled his nose in distaste, but asked carefully, “Rey, how did you get in here?” Keeping his voice calm and measured, he looked her over and was relieved to see she wasn’t covered with bloodstains. At least he could be reasonably confident she hadn’t carved up Rose and Tallie like pulled pork.

Luke, he was a bit more ambivalent about.

“I wanted to see you,” she cooed, cuddling up to his chest. Oh good, he had cultivated a brand new stalker. With his hands on her shoulders, he gently pushed her away. He needed some physical space for asking her the next question.

“I need to know - did you hurt Rose or Tallie? And how the hell did you get down here, Rey?” he demanded, his voice firmer this time.

“No, I didn’t hurt them!” she laughed. “I just went out the window, climbed over the roof and down to that room,” she told him guilelessly, pointing at Poe’s room. That was mental. She couldn’t have climbed up a storey, crossed the roof then climbed down to the window, could she?

Ben hurried towards Poe’s suite. “He’s not in there,” she added, as his hand closed around the doorhandle.

“What did you do to him?” Ben yelped. He really hoped she hadn’t tossed him out the window. He opened the door, to reveal Poe’s bed unoccupied and still made. He looked at the window, the sash was up and the heavy metal screen was peeled right back from the window frame like a sardine can.

“He’s in that room with someone called Hugs? He was saying that a lot a few minutes before, moaning it actually. They’re talking about you, by the way - Hux just joked he’d like to bang the glasses of your face. Do wear glasses? I bet you look really hot in glasses,” Rey murmured, as she hooked her fingers in the waistband of his pants and his briefs so she could drawn him to her, her nails scratching lightly against his belly and creating a fission, equal parts lust and apprehension.

Ben was reeling, he felt like the cogs in his brain kept slipping gears, making jerky thoughts, such as: ‘what? How had she done that to the windows? They were high grade reinforced metal security screens!’ and ‘Hux and Poe? Bang the glasses off his face? What?’.

“If anyone gets to bang the glasses off you, it’s going to be me,” she growled, softly running her fingernail though the dark hair of his happy trail, continuing downwards until she almost touched his cock. Ben seized both her hands, pulling them away before she ended his medical career, even if his penis insisted it was a fair exchange.

She pouted prettily, and Ben wanted to kiss the disappointment from her face. To be wanted was like a drug to the lonely little rich boy he’d been. He’d chased that feeling of inclusion and acceptance, and it had taken him to dark places, gold diggers, fake friends, further isolation and depression. With help, he’d cleaned up, gone back to college and completed his nursing degree. He’d agreed to work at Chandrila House while he was studying for his Masters and had wanted a chance to pay forward the compassion and understanding he’d been given.

In other words, Rey was his own personal blended brand of catnip. A sexy, funny, playfully horny brunette who was more then likely clinically insane. If there was an afterlife, Han Solo would be pissing himself laughing. What was it with the men in this family and brunettes? You’d think one of them could’ve dated a redhead!

“Rey, you cannot just break out to come say ‘hi’!” Ben exclaimed. He sucked a deep breath in and looked at the window again. How the hell had she done that? They were three stories up. Exhaling shakily, he realised that she would have had to have done it one-handed while she hung onto the building with her other hand, and his logic driven scholarly mind just couldn’t make sense of it. That wasn’t possible. Rey was only weighed about 120 pounds soaking wet. It just wasn’t possible. He clenched his hands into fist. It wasn’t possible.

“Breathe Ben,” she said softly. “I know it’s a lot to take in, but you’re panicking. Slow your breathing, tell me five things you can see, okay?” Her voice was soft and calm.

“How the hell to do you know how to calm a panic attack?” He gasped, still sucking in huge breaths, his heart hammering into his chest. Ben stepped back from Rey until his ass hit the edge of the desk.

He sucked in another breath and held in before releasing it. “My scrubs, you, the bed and I’m a psychiatric nurse I refuse to have fucking panic attack.” He held his breath again and holding it to the count of five.

“Well, whether you refuse or not, you are having a panic attack,” she said leveling him with her strange green-shot-with-copper eyes. She was standing between his legs running her hands up and down his arms. “Slow it down, okay? Tell me four things can you feel.”

Ben squeezed his eyes shut, his heart was beating against his chest so hard it hurt, and he could only her voice and his heart pounding in his ears. “The wooden desk, the cold air, your hands and the floor.”

“Good, you’re doing really well,” she encouraged as her fingers traced a slow pattern up his forearms around the point of the ulna bone where it joined his carpal to form the wrist, and up, following the flexor muscles to his elbows.“Ben, tell me three things you can hear?”

Fighting to slow his breathing to normal pace, he listened. “The traffic, your voice my heartbeat.”

“Almost there. Two you can smell?” That pattern she was drawing on his arms was hypnotic.

“Your perfume,” he said, opening his eyes to trace the delicate angles of her face.

“Do you smell anything else?” Rey prompted, her voice low and husky.

Ben shook his head mutely. Her hands cupped his cheeks, and she was warm, so very warm, he thought dreamily, as she drew him into the softest of kisses. It was so wrong and so perfect, she tilted her head to slot against his lips, her tongue flicking over his bottom lip, begging for an entrance. Ben’s hands gripped the desk’s edge until his knuckles shone bone white. He couldn’t kiss a patient, but Rey kept kissing him...her hands brushed up the nape of his neck to tangle in his hair, tugging the tiniest bit and making his scalp tingle. She nipped at his bottom lip; the sensation was sharp enough to make him wince in pain, until she soothed the sting with a hot sweep of her tongue.

He was only human, even if she might not been. He released his grip on the desk to grasp Rey’s hips, dragging her against him. Ben’s hands stole up underneath her shirt and he trailed his fingertips up the length of Rey’s back. Some kind of vibration was building between, thrumming through his chest. She broke away from the kiss even as his lips still chased hers, one hand wrapped around the nape of her neck as he guided her back to him.

“What is that?” She murmured against his lips and Ben realised it was the silent alarm on his lanyard. Rey took in the expression on his face as his hands dropped to her waist and asked,  
“They know I got out then?”

He closed his eyes for the briefest of moments and when he opened them, she was crouched on the window ledge. They silently regarded each other for a moment.

With a tear trailing down her cheek, Rey dropped out of the window backwards.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to go to Pound Town.

Ben rushed to the window, peering desperately out into the night. But there was no sign of her, as if she was freaking Batman or something. 

“Ben?” 

His mother appeared in the doorway, the silver in her hair glinting in the dimmed light from the hall, looking so small and fragile as she frowned at him with concern.

And then she spoke. 

“What the fuck did you do to the window?!”

Ben spent the next three hours explaining to his mother, his uncle and the police that he didn’t know how the metal screen had peeled back like that - after all, he hadn’t actually seen Rey do anything to the window. A deeply embarrassed Armitage Hux was roused from his post-coital cuddles with a smug Poe, who was not remotely embarrassed. He strutted around like a bantam rooster. Ben would’ve liked to smack the back of his head for Hux’s sake, but wisely resisted the urge. 

The conversation with Luke had been particularly uncomfortable. 

“You called her ‘sweetheart’,” Luke said pointedly. “I have never heard you call anyone that in my life!” Ben hadn’t even realised he’d said it, and the significance wasn’t lost on the three of them. ‘Sweetheart’ was his dad’s term of endearment for his mom, particularly when they were arguing. Which was ninety percent of the time they were in each other’s company. 

He could feel his mother’s questioning gaze on him, and the sensation dragged his eyes to meet hers like iron to a lodestone. He had his mother’s eyes, that same shade of deep brown, wide and emotive, but he couldn’t decipher the expression on her face – exhaustion, sadness certainly... maybe wistfulness, then it shifted to anger. How predictable. 

“Luke,” she snarled. “Just shut up, for once in your life. This isn’t about you, so just shut up,” she snapped. “Ben, go home.” 

Ben was stunned at this previously unknown act of support from his mother, but Luke seemed to have been rendered speechless, his mouth making a slight popping sound as it opened and closed like a fish on dry land. Ben didn’t have to be told twice - he bailed. Grabbing his belongings and retrieving his stash of dark chocolate from the drawer, he stumbled out into the bleakness of the wintery morning. The sun hadn’t risen yet and the wind hinted at snow. 

Exhaustion dragged at his shoulders as he trudged the few blocks to the train platform. He just wanted his bed and, with it, the oblivion of eight hours of interrupted sleep. He lazily unwrapped another Kiss and automatically popped it into his mouth as he waited on the platform with a handful of other commuters. A steady stream of people were headed into the city, few were heading out. The train clattered and swooshed past him as it arrived at the platform, blowing his hair back with the scent of ozone and machine grease. 

Once inside the train, he slumped down heavily into a seat by the window and idly wondered how often they cleaned the carriage - from the smell, it was a bi-annual event – and he mentally added ‘have a shower’ to his checklist. 

That kiss. Ben rubbed his hands through his hair and exhaled deeply. 

He’d never had a kiss like that before...he’d felt a strange sensation of restrained power, as if she’d held back -as if he’d only needed ask and it would have been released in its full powers. 

He leaned his temple against the window, stifling a yawn as he stared blankly at the blurred patchwork of dark trees and buildings as they whipped past, their windows sometimes black and sometimes a warm, glowing yellow. Ben had moved to a modest duplex in Jamaica Plain last year, to a street that backed onto the Forest Hills cemetery. It hadn’t put him off living next to a graveyard, - Boston was an old city. Death was part of living. 

He got off the train at Green Street and walked the well-trodden path towards his home, the sky slowly changing from black to indigo - dawn wasn’t far away. A few shops were decorated for the Day of the Dead with sugar skulls and papel picado banners, the yellowish street lights lending them a more sinister air than they rightfully deserved. 

The only truly disturbing thing Ben saw on the quiet street was a sizeable puddle of vomit on the CrossFit gym’s front step. Ben had already decided to skip the morning session and the unpleasant sight confirmed that his decision had been the right one. He’d go, but right now sleep was his priority.

A candy wrapper blew past in the breeze as he walked down his street. He noticed a next door’s Jack-o’-lantern smashed into pieces on their lawn, but he then saw several discarded packets of circus peanuts in the hedge. They might’ve had it coming, he mused as he popped the lock open. 

Ben locked the front door behind him and stripped as he made his way to the bathroom. He snagged a beer out of the fridge as he passed the kitchen on his way to the shower, appreciating the luxury of living alone - no one to judge you for naked daytime drinking. 

He took a long pull on the bottle as he waited for the water to warm. He gratefully stepped under the spray, relishing the deluge of water raining down on him as it slowly saturated his thick black hair. Ben finished the bottle and placed it on the shelf, next to his shampoo and conditioner, and tried to wash the weirdness of his night away by simply standing still, with his hands placed on the tile either side of the shower head, and letting the water pour over him. 

After four pieces of toast with peanut butter and two sleep supplements, washed down with milk, he climbed into bed and slipped into a heavy sleep. 

At some point in his slumber, Ben tried to roll onto his side but, through the haze of his sleep, he realized he was pinned down; he tried again, but there was weight on his legs. He opened his eyes and blurrily looked down to see a disheveled head of brown hair between his thighs.

“Fuck!”

Ben recoiled so hard he smacked the back of his head against the iron bed frame. Big hazel eyes met brown panicked ones, holding his gaze as the owner rose up on her elbows.

Rey cleared her throat to say, “I don’t suppose you would let me take a shower before you call the police?”

Ben stared, and had to agree that she could use one - she was still wearing the scrubs he’d given her, there was a twig with a dried leaf still attached sticking out of her hair, her feet were bare and filthy. The woman looked like she’d been pulled through a hedge backwards. 

He also had to acknowledge that he was very naked, and tried to pull his quilt up higher without looking like an old maid.

“How did you get in here?” He asked, sounding hoarse and anxious. A moment passed as she seemed to think about it, putting her scattered thoughts into order. 

“I.. I got in though a window your neighbour left unlocked and climbed up onto the ceiling space and dropped down,” she said, sounding miserable. “I know this is crazy and you’re scared, but I would never hurt you,” she said as she dropped the hand she’d raised. “I am going to have a shower and then you can call the cops or the men in white coats, okay?” 

“Technically, I am one of the men in white coats,” he drawled, his favored coping mechanism of sarcasm coming to the fore. A wry smile ghosted her lips 

“Touché.” 

A few minutes later, he was standing in the kitchen, hastily pulling on sweats with his phone in his hand. Ben looked at the screen and wondered why he hadn’t rung the cops, or the hospital or even, God forbid, Luke. 

He heard the shower turn off and felt his adrenaline instantly spike. A minute later, Rey appeared in the hall, wrapped in one of his extra large towels. 

“You didn’t call anyone.” It wasn’t a question as there was no doubt in her inflection - she knew he hadn’t called anyone. 

“How did you know where I live?” Had she somehow used his phone number to locate him? 

“I tracked you,” she said, sounding strained. 

“How?” He asked, not bothering to hide the menacing tone creeping into his voice. At six foot three, he was a big guy - fit and able to handle himself - but anger and resentment now flared in his gut at the unsettling thought that he felt like prey right now, a sensation he’d thankfully never experienced before. He stalked across the kitchen toward her, noting she held her ground, as her eyes remained fixed on his. She had courage. He had to admire that. 

As he drew closer, Rey tilted her head back in order to maintain eye contact. He quickly glanced down at her bare shoulders and the hint of cleavage peeping out above the huge towel, wishing he’d bought the smaller size. 

“Smell,” she replied, as if that would explain everything. 

“Are you telling me that you smelled me in a city of 685,000 people? You sniffed me out?” he growled, opening his phone to dial 911. This was ridiculous. 

“That’s exactly what I’m telling you, Ben,” she said gently. “I’ve been circling Back Bay trying to find you for the past four days, it’s been driving me mad. I caught your scent and didn’t know if you lived there, or you commuted on a bus or a train. I couldn’t believe it when you dropped out of the sky right next to me in that supermarket, just when I needed to eat and get somewhere safe.” She pressed the heel of her hand against her forehead, the other gripped the knot of her towel tightly, just above the swell of her cleavage. “Come on, Ben. You saw the window. You know what’s going on.” 

Ben rolled his eyes so hard he should’ve been able to see the back of his head. Rey’s eyebrows rose and she made a face at him, stalking into the spare room were Ben keep his weight bench. 

“Rey? What are doing?” He called, his voice sounding higher than he intended as he followed, now seriously concerned by her actions. He watched as she picked up a forty five pound dumbbell, and tossed it between her hands like a tennis ball. Ben crossed his arms over his chest as she held the dumbbell straight out in front of her. She wasn’t straining, not even slightly, but Rey must’ve noticed the hint of doubt lingering in his expression. 

She huffed and shoved the weight at him, turning to the bench where Ben had left a 150 pound barbell, balanced on the rack. She lay down on her back, revealing the length of her toned thigh as her legs parted to straddle the narrow bench. “Spot me?” She murmured, amused, and he could only stand rooted to the spot and ogle - honestly, if that towel moved any further he’d be able to see all the way down to Florida. 

Rey plucked the barbell off the rack as if it was made of dandelion fluff and Ben watched, slack- jawed, while she pressed it a few times.

“It’s a trick!” He gasped, as he took the weight and put it back in place. “It doesn’t prove anything.”   
She sat up and sighed heavily. Ben glanced down as he opened his phone screen to dial 911, when his head nearly grazed the ceiling as Rey suddenly lifted him off his feet, her arms wrapped firmly around his hips. He panicked and threw his hands out grab something to anchor himself, only finding the light fitting, and dropped his phone in his desperation to grab it. He looked straight down to see Rey smiling smugly up at him, her chin resting against his abdomen. She started to turn a slow circle with him still enclosed within her arms. 

“You really are a... a...” 

“Were-wolf!” she said, ennunciating both syllables, still turning. “And so are you.”

He tensed, looking like he might fall as the movement unbalanced him. She gently lowered him to his feet. 

“What are you talking about?!” He scoffed as he took a step away from her. “I’m not...” He was breathing hard now. 

“You have the analog of the wolf,” she said simply. “Is there someone in your family who no one talks about? Someone who went missing and never came back or maybe they did something horrible?” 

The last one hit Ben like a landslide. 

Grandfather. 

Rey lightly cradled his face between her palms, her hazel eyes wide as she took in his distressed expression. “No no, its the human side of you that’s good or evil, not the wolf. It’s like your Id.” 

“My ‘Id’? My Id?” He repeated. “Freud’s a load of horse shit. I’m not a werewolf,” he rumbled, finding his voice. But he didn’t sound quite as disbelieving as before, self-doubt had bleed into his voice. Her warm hand trailed down his neck and over the contours of his solid shoulders, making the hair on his arms stand up with prickling sensation. 

“You very rarely get sick, you’re very strong,” she said quietly, as her hands curled around his biceps. “You’re shy around crowds but you have an innate need to work in a small group and you’re at your best when you are leading that group. You take care of those around you. I’ll even bet you’re a runner. You’re a wolf, Ben.” 

“I don’t get hairy and run around raiding chicken coops under the full moon,” he growled as he shook his head, refusing to let the idea take root. 

“Neither do I!” A tone of frustration was now evident in her voice. “Tell me this - did anything in your life ever feel as right as kissing me?” Ben pressed his lips together as if he was able to stop the word from spilling out, reasoning that he might be able to extinguish the feeling she’d sparked in him before it could ignite. 

“It’s because I’m your mate. When the moon rose I couldn’t stay inside, I had to find you again and all I really knew about you was that you were a nurse, so I went to the hospital then I caught a hint of your scent on Dr Skywalker.” 

“Did you really crash tackle him?”

She nodded. 

“I’d have paid good money to see that!” He chuckled softly, beginning to feel slightly intoxicated as he realized that, at some point in the conversation, his arms had wrapped around Rey’s shoulders. The press of their bodies was the only thing keeping her towel in place and, as if reading his mind, she smirked and angled her body back, deliberately letting the towel drop to the floor. 

Rey was his patient, but she was also a fucking amazing kisser.

She bunched her hand in his t-shirt and dragged him towards her, slowly tracing the outline of his lips with her tongue before deepening the kiss. His hands had found her hips and were pulling her closer, feeling the curve of her smile against his mouth as she tore the front of his cotton shirt with a satisfying ripping sound. This was out of control but he didn’t feel afraid. Rey was right - nothing had ever felt as right as kissing her. His hands slid down squeeze her heart-shaped ass, drawn as if he had no control over his actions. 

Rey’s leg hooked around his calf and she slowly rubbed her mound against his thigh, the moan vibrating through her mouth finding its echo in his. “Take me to your bed now, or I’m going to fuck you on this floor,” she snarled desperately.

The floor was hard wood, and Ben wasn’t planning on making this a quickie. He felt Rey’s teacup-sized breasts rubbing against his chest, her nipples drawing to firm nubby points against his skin as she pushed her body into him. “Bed,” he panted. “Definitely bed.” Rey slipped out of Ben’s arms and dashed out the door with a devilish grin.

Chase.

Something primal flickered from a glimmer to a blaze and Ben lumbered after her, his bare feet slapping against the timber floor boards of the hall as her delighted giggle sounded from the direction of his bedroom. 

The room appeared to be empty and he stopped in the doorway, listening carefully. He could hear something - a rapid drumming ba dum ba dum ba dum - was that his heartbeat, or hers? His face turned to follow her sweet musky perfume and he took a step towards his closet, when Rey sprinted out from behind the door. With lightning reflexes, Ben’s arms reached out and circled around her waist, pulling her back to trap her against his chest. 

He traced his lips over the nape of her neck as one hand closed gently in a caress around her throat. “Tell me if you’re not into this, okay?” He murmured softly into her hair as he slid his hand down between her breasts, dipping past her belly button. His long fingers were drawn downwards as she writhed against him, and the wetness that greeted his fingertips sent a jolt directly to his groin. Now painfully hard, he ground into her soft skin as he deftly stroked her, drawing her nectar in gentle circles around her clit. Rey reached up to lace her hand through his hair, nodding her head as she shuffled the both of them towards the bed. Ben seized her by the hips and she landed on the mattress, bouncing on her hands and knees.

“This position?” Rey mumbled breathlessly, with a hint of amusement. “Seriously?” 

“Maybe I’m embracing my wolfy nature,” Ben rumbled in a low, husky tone, crawling onto the bed with her. He pulled her back against him, balancing her ass on his thighs. His cock pressed between her cheeks, wedged against the warmth of her ass, and he cupped both breasts, teasing her dusky pink nipples into peaks as his huge frame leaned over to glide his lips hungrily over hers. Ben pushed a single finger into Rey’s pussy grinding his palm on her clit. “Still okay?” He breathed against the soft skin of her shoulder. 

Rey leaned her head back against his shoulder. The way she was rolling her ass against his dick probably meant she was enjoying herself, but he wanted to hear her say it. 

“Use your words Rey, tell me what you want,” he purred breathlessly. “You want two fingers?” He teased her with light touches that didn’t satisfy. 

“Two...nnngg...Please, Ben,” she whined, almost incoherently. The urge to push inside her was strong, but the need to make her cum was stronger. 

“What lovely sex manners your have, Miss Jakku,” he chuckled, curling one, then two, large fingers inside her, loving the way his deep laughter had made her pussy clench around his digits. “Talk to me, Rey sweetheart, tell me what you want.” 

“You, inside me,” she breathed, her coppery eyes hazy as she mouthed his neck and jaw. 

Ben gently guided Rey down, running his hands all over her back, and took hold of her hips to drag them up to position he liked. His hand skimmed down the length of her spine to the nape of her neck, fisting a handful of her hair and tugging Rey’s head back. She hissed in pain and he immediately let go. “Sorry baby,” he soothed. “Let me make it better.”

He dotted Rey’s back with kisses and caresses, running his hands and lips over her shoulders to the dip of her spine, down past the twin dimples in the soft skin just above her backside. He licked a lingering broad stripe along her cunt. 

“Ben, fuck! Please I’m ready just...” Rey pleaded, but didn’t quite manage to complete her babbled sentence. The way Ben’s tongue was flicking and circling her clit had reduced her speech to nothing but breathy moans. He withdrew his face and wiped his chin on one of her soft cheeks, dropping a hot kiss there.

“Hmmm, What did you say sweetheart?” 

“Ben Solo,” she practically growled. He gently bit her ass with just the barest scrape of his teeth, but the effect was interesting. Rey lowered her chest to the bedsheet, arching her back gracefully. “Ben?” She whimpered, as she reached a hand back, desperate to pull him towards her. 

“I’ve got you,” he soothed. He pressed against her as he leaned forward to reach into his bedside table, rummaging frantically in the drawer until he located a condom. Pulling back and resting on his knees, he slipped it down the length of his cock. 

“It’s okay,” she groaned. “I have an IUD.” It was tempting to feel her with nothing between them but... Ben pressed a kiss to her spine. 

“Not yet sweetheart, just be patient.” Her fingers twisted in the sheets as Ben’s cock sank into the plush walls of her pussy. Pulling back through her feverish warmth and incredible wetness, he groaned as he sank into her the second time. Done with teasing, Ben now fucked Rey with smooth slow strokes whilst holding the flesh of her hips with his huge hands. Rey pushed back, moaning as she tried to quicken his pace. Losing the ability to think, Ben reached down to thread his fingers between her own, covering her body with his as his hips rocked and stuttered in time with hers. 

His lips wantonly rained fevered kisses over the nape of her neck and shoulders, wanting to bite, to devour, as his breathing became ragged. He could feel her getting close, and one still functioning part of his befuddled brain knew to rub the sides of her labia, grazing her clit with his finger. Her pussy was fluttering, tightening, releasing around his cock, he couldn’t last much longer. “Touch yourself,” he breathed, and one obedient hand reached between her thighs to trace their joining hands before rubbing against her clit.

Rey came hard, her body slamming against Ben. As she screamed her release, Ben’s vision whited out as he climaxed. He’d been struck by lightning, his ears buzzed and he breathed in grunting gasps as he shuddered through his orgasm. Spent, and wondering if his heart might’ve actually stopped, Ben rested his forehead between her shoulder blades. 

“Holy fuck,” Rey breathed beneath him. 

Ben rolled to the side to avoid crushing her and dragged her limp body to drape over his, her face pressed to his neck. His lips grazed her forehead. “I think you’re an archbishop now, or some shit.”

She was too exhausted to laugh out loud, but he felt her smiling softly against his chest. 

Epilogue 

Ben Solo stood at the window looking out into the night, his eyes a reddish orange were bright in the light of the crescent moon that hung over head. 

“Ben, come inside!” A feminine voice called from behind him. Ben turned away from the bare trees and their blanket of snow. “Someone might notice a large buck naked man sitting at an open window in the dead of winter, you realise?” She said, as she returned to the kitchen. 

“Yeah, maybe,” he conceded. Ben opened his phone, tapping and swiping something until the strains of a familiar song boomed through the Bluetooth speakers in the kitchen, where Rey was making dinner. 

She stopped stirring the casserole on the stovetop. “God, you’re a such dork!” She exclaimed as he twirled her towards him. 

Well, it’s a marvellous night for a Moondance, with the stars up above in your eyes. 

“Hey, go big or go home, I say,” Ben said, kissing his mate soundly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank thank thank to my lovely beta @ColliderOfHadron who makes my pigs ear writing into a silk purse. She writes too, Go read her stuff it’s great.


End file.
